The Prince and his High Priestess
by Princess of Altea-170
Summary: Prince Marth has finished his first season of the Smash Tournaments and decides for his break to return home and visit his remaining family taking along his friends the other swordsmen and the princesses. Once there he meets up with his old childhood frie
1. Chapter 1

The Prince and His High Priestess

By: Princess of Altea-170

Summary: Prince Marth has finished his first season of the Smash Tournaments and decides for his break to return home and visit his remaining family taking along his friends the other swordsmen and the princesses. Once there he meets up with his old childhood friend and High Priestess Kurusagawa Sakura.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Super Smash Brothers they belong to Nintendo not me so don't send any lawyers.

Chapter 1: Arise Milady Sakura

It was another day at the Smash Brothers Manor and Marth was awoken by loud noises and bright sunlight, he yawned and stretched before getting hit by Roy's pillow.

"Roy what the… Watch it!" he yelled a bit grumpy and still tired

"Sorry I thought you were still asleep so I figured that it might just sail right over you…" he admitted a bit sheepish

"Well you were wrong…" he said not able to really come up with a good comeback to what his friend admitted moments earlier

Their argument was interrupted when Link, Zelda, and Peach filed into the room all packed and ready to go

"Well Marth when do you expect to leave?" asked Link cheerfully

"Leave?" he asked a bit confused on this strange morning

"Yeah… to Altea its break after all since I won the tournament yesterday" replied Link like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Marth's eyes widened as he remembered his plans and what happened the day before, it had been the finals and well after his match with Samus which he lost sadly enough he arranged with Master Hand that he and a few friends were to spend their break in his home world of Altea, his sister Elice had sent a letter that's things were fine and she was taking care of everything but asked when he might return since he was missed by his people and she also had a few important things to discuss. His reply was short and to the point as he informed her that this coming weekend aka today that he would arrive with a few friends and settle the business.

He arose from his bunk and kicked them out saying he would be ready in an hour so that they might depart. Link rubbed his nose as he and company went to the foyer.

"Marth sure has haste in rushing doesn't he?" he said in mild pain from the door being slammed in his face

"Well he's late… and royalty we do not panic just get done whatever on time and elegantly" said Peach explaining

"Not everything and beside who cares well we're here Peach it's the manor everyone's laid back and probley doesn't care too much" said Zelda a bit bored

"True enough but they're sloppy in everything and don't set a good example for the children "she retorted

"Ladies settle down, no use fighting over everyone else's nature its not like you guys rule here or anything everyone's equal" said Link rolling his eyes at the pointlessness of the situation

"Yea!" agreed Roy childishly

The other three stared blankly at him not very amused, well he blushed a bit embarrassed to be the only one left out of it. Awhile later Marth came down with his stuff and announced they were ready to leave. Master Hand appeared and led them to the transport room where he set up a teleporter to send them to Marth's World. Moments later they appeared in a barren field.

"So… Marth did we make it?" asked Roy not quite sure where they were

"Uhhh…yep the castle should be on the other side of that forest" he said pointing east

"Aww we have to walk that far?" complained Peach who was wearing new shoes

"Well yea we couldn't have just teleported in the middle of the city, people would than think I was some royal imposter and it would get ugly" explained Marth

"True enough lets just get there without complaining too much than shall we?" said Zelda who was getting a bit impatient

"Alright" they agreed

The walk through the field was the easy part even though Peach couldn't help but be a bit difficult well since her shoes went so well with her new dress and they were in a last minute sale that was the bargain most princesses would just die for and well most would think that Zelda would join in but of course the Hylian princess was just a bit more stricter than most others, Link was happy enough to be able to get some exercise in, well walking he asked Marth about any events his world had such as any they had in Hyrule. Which Marth explained that things in Altea were just a bit different which he than went into a detailed rant about such customs they had and Roy just whistled along bored of the countryside already but waiting for that delious big feast they were sure to get once they arrived.

Once getting to the city it wasn't long before people started relising that their Prince and future King had returned to them.

"Your highness you've returned" said one person

"Yes, Thank you" he said still passing through the small crowd that formed

"Wow Marth your sure popular aren't you?" said Link a bit surprised

"Yes, well Link why don't you try and rule a country for once?" he said quietly

"Sure bring it own!" replied Link confident

"Enough you two! We're in Marth's World now and we should show some respect after we're not at Smash Manor anymore" said Zelda taking Marth's side and becoming Princess –like

"Thank-you Milady Zelda" Said Marth grateful

They got to the castle gates and the guard's immediately let them in

The castle foyer was quite a sight that everyone was amazed with it even Zelda nodded with approval. Marth than led them all to the throne room where he expected his sister Elice to be present. On their way Marth accidentally ran into a woman who was in a rush in the direction they were going

"Excuse me but please watch where your going and who you run into next time" said Marth a bit annoyed

"Huh? Oh! Im soo sorry Your Highness I was just going to inform Princess Elice of the new developments" Said a maid in a rush

"New developments?" he said surprised

"Yes… well… wait have you just returned?"

"Yes"

"Oh im sorry for my rudeness im just abit surprised right now, I must take my leave now your highness have a good day" she said rushing off

"Well that was certainly interesting…"said Roy in a thinking pose

"Yes… it seems I must have missed something important well away that Elice hasn't told me yet"

"Well shall we go see than?" asked Link

They followed the maid and soon got to the throne room where as Marth Expected Elice was taking care of business as always

"Princess, his highness Prince Marth has returned" said her advisor Miroki

"Yes, thank you I can see that" she replied

"Elice, what are those new developments I've just heard about?" asked Marth walking with his company toward her

"Oh just about Milady Sakura's installment" she replied

"Milady Sakura?" he said puzzled

"Yes, you remember Kurusagawa Sakura don't you?" she said well signing some documents

"..Kurusagawa… Sakura…. Wait didn't she go off to become a Priestess?"

"Yes Marth, she's come back after her training and is our new…."

"Announcing Milady Kurusagawa Sakura, High Priestess of Altea" said a guard letting her in

"High Priestess?" said Marth shocked not remembering approving such a thing as he stared at his now grown up Childhood friend Sakura-Chan.

"Wow this soap is getting good isn't it Zel?" asked Link pulling out the popcorn

Zelda just rolled her eyes but decided to sit back and enjoy the show as well for once.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince and His High Priestess

By: Princess of Altea-170

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Super Smash Brothers they belong to Nintendo not me so don't send any lawyers.

Chapter 2: Settling in and catching up

In Altea, yes the Royals were on top but only one other person had a little more authority and respect than them, it was Altea's High Priestess. She was destined to predict things to come and save the country from evil that came around. She also had magic more powerful than the Princess Elice who was one of the top magical users in the country.

Marth was still shell shocked but bowed elegantly to Sakura, Elice and their subjects quickly followed where as the rest of the smashers were clueless to the obvious fact.

Marth looked over to them and gave his evil eye. Roy and Link who knew this face well O.o were quickly succumbed to follow his actions and bowed as well. Peach curtsied and Zelda just stared at the priestess giving her a respectful nod but refused to Curtsy due to the fact she was a powerful princess of her own country.

Sakura paid no mind to this disrespectful act and knew that this was the legendary princess of the faraway land known as Hyrule, Zelda her name was Sakura thought recalling old texts. Elvin beings such as the princess were more suited for such magic than mere humans such as Alteans so she surprised everyone by giving Zelda the respect she deserved more by bowing to her instead.

Zelda's stare lightened as she approved this motion and asked Marth for room arrangements.

"Sir Marth? Where are we staying may I ask?" Zelda inquired

"Ah yes Miroki?"Marth requested

"Yes your highness?"

"Please escort my guests to their rooms to be settled well I attend to this"

"of course" he said leaving taking the smashers with him.

Moments later Marth turned and addressed his sister by thanking her for dealing with things on his leave and asked for a report.

"Well Marth, not a lot has happened I signed a few trading agreements that I knew you would approve and I left the report on your desk if you wish to look over my choices, Sakura-sama has returned of course and we've been good. Shall I prepare your returning ball?" Elice asked

"No, we'll only be here for a month and ill be gone another long while as the second season will start up once we return"Marth explained

"If that's what you wish your highness, Would you like to take your leave and refresh"

"Hai, I'll be back later"

Marth spun around and marched out of the throne room. He stopped in front of Sakura first.

"Sakura-Sama, it's an honor that you've returned, the preparations for your officially installment..." he started

"Have already passed Marth-kun" Sakura smiled at him amused

"I see.... it's a pity I wasn't here to congratulate you properly" he continued

"Marth-kun, you don't have to be so formal with me, yes I may be this countries High Priestess but don't you remember all those wonderful times we shared as children?"

"Yes, I do but that was before wasn't it, and I have changed... I im to be a king soon enough and it wouldn't be proper letting you so friendly with me." Marth said

"Hmm... As you wish your highness but it couldn't help to at least try … Marth... you'll always stay my BBF" Sakura finished saying as she bowed to Elice and left.

Silence remained as Elice sighed at her Stubborn brother. Marth ignored this and left as well.

Princess Peach and Zelda decided to explore the Gardens before lunch and sat on a bench to rest.

"Zellie? What was the deal with Kurusagawa?" Peach asked bewildered

" Peach, you see she may be this Countries High Priestess but im Hyrule's Princess and our race is more powerful than this mere human Magic users, not saying that I dislike them but she did the right thing by bowing to me."

"ok? Than why didn't she bow to Link as well? He's a Hylian"

"Well..... hey your right, she should have but he bowed first I guess ill have to tell him about that custom that he is not aware of"

"tell who what?" asked Link appearing from no where

"ya!" screamed Peach

"You of course" replied Zelda not surprised

"ok you caught me Zel, what custom should I know?"

"As a Hylian and the one of the chosen ones of the triforce you didn't have to bow to Sakura, She should have bowed to you instead"

"Oh? Ok well I know your raised this way Zel but to tell you the truth as a guest in this country and being friends with Marth I feel obligated to follow him, it may be true I did the wrong thing but It felt right to bow to her." explained to her

"As you see fit Link" Zelda said leaving

Peach just looked at Link confused

"She's not usually this cold?" Peach asked

" She is sometimes at Home. She takes her Job as Princess seriously, but normally if shes with us alone like this she eases up a lot... something must be wrong..." Link said worried

"*lightbulb* I know what it is... shes jealous of Sakura" Peach said giggling

"Wha!" Link exclaimed

"Ever since setting eyes on her and her quick interaction with Marth her eyes turned darker and have been like that since, shes using her princess like side as a cover to say she doesn't care" Peach explained already a bit excited

" Whatever happened to me?" Link pouted a bit

" Well I guess your second... I don't really know Link but I think this is just a mild thing, Marth is different than dramatic losers that Zelda I know to be princes, Marth's loyal, kind and a good leader."

"mhhh well no offense but she better stop hoping that Sakura defiantly has a past with Marth."

"we'll see I guess"

At the same time as the three other Smasher's Conversation was happening Roy decided to be a bit adventurous and snuck up to Marth's room to bug him. But he didn't really expect the few guards hanging around. That wasn't very fun... hmmm Roy pulled out a poke-a-ball and threw it at the guards, a jigglypuff appeared. He than knocked on Marth's Door.

" What?" he asked

" Marth, it's Roy let me in"

"Roy how did you get past my guards?"

" Duh, im a Smasher! It's not that hard" Roy said speaking the obvious

"-_- true enough, fine enter"

Roy opened the door and entered. Marth didn't have a bad room it was quite homey for a prince and the expected royal blue colour scheme was there. Roy went over to the window where Marth was moping.

"What are you moping about?" Roy asked quite bored

" Sakura's sudden return"Marth replied dully

"your High Priestess, Whats so bad about that?"

"Well since she had just gone when you arrived here Roy I guess I never told you before yourself she was my childhood friend"

"oh soo shes was the girl everyone was talking about … and how you weer probably going to marry her when we got older and she would be a lovely future queen and the whole thing was soo sickenly sweet"

"*blush* Wha?" Marth exclaimed

"Yes they said sweet little Saku-chan was going to be queen because you too loved each other so much"Roy explained rolling his eyes

"I never asked her to marry me... we were young, things could be different now. Also shes our High Priestess she can't marry anyone"

"So just because you can't really go near her your already giving up? Come on Marth there's a way around this I bet you just have to try … you still love her don't you?"

"ya..."

On the rooftop above them a figure in a cloak was listening in. The figure pulled back it's hood and it turned out to be Sakura.

"I always love you too Marth-kun, but I have to find my successor before I can even dare to love you.." she whispered staring at the lovely party eclipsed full moon.

On Marth's balcony Sheik hid in the shadows hissing silently.


End file.
